Sonic Youth
Sonic Youth é unha banda de rock estadounidense formada en Nova York no ano 1981. Actualmente é unha das bandas máis respetadas dentro da escena do rock alternativo. Historia Sonic Youth pode ser considerado como un fenómeno musical, xa que o éxito e o recoñecemento que a banda ten é bastante improbable entre grupos que non teñen compromiso cos patróns musicais que actualmente imperan no mercado, e moito menos coa postura mainstream que gran parte dos grupos de éxito comercial ostentan hoxe en día. Todo o contrario. E talvez sexa por esa aversión a patróns e convencións reinantes, pola honestidade artística e coraxe de facer música pola música, sen medo a experimentar, e tamén pola actitude do "faino ti mesmo" que a banda sempre pregou, talvez sexa por eses motivos que Sonic Youth posúe unha lexión fiel de fans e o recoñecemento por parte dos medios, converténdose así nun icono da música e cultura alternativa estadounidense dos anos 80 e 90. O nacemento da banda A historia da banda comeza a finais da década dos 70, cando os movementos underground de Nova York proliferaban e chamaban a atención de moitos mozos artistas e músicos. Entre eses estaban Lee Ranaldo e Thurston Moore, que mudáranse á cidade interesados nalgunhas manifestacións musicais que se movían por alí, como a "No Wave" e o propio punk rock. Xuntos, eles tocaron na "guitar-opera" de Glenn Branca, que era un músico que organizaba presentacións onde había sempre moitas guitarras, chegando ás veces a ter seis tocando ao mesmo tempo. Tanto Ranaldo como Moore xa participaran en pequenas bandas alternativas anteriormente (a última de Ranaldo fora The Pluks e a de Moore The Coachmen). No principio da década dos 80, Moore estaba saíndo coa baixista Kim Gordon, que tamén estaba interesada no rock alternativo e participara tamén nalgunhas bandas como CKM. Así non pasou moito tempo para que Moore e Gordon decidisen formar unha nova banda, influenciados polo escenario underground no que viviam e entusiasmados cos resultados que Glenn Branca acadaba coa súa "guitar-opera". A principios de 1981, Moore atópase de novo con Lee Ranaldo nun evento chamado Noise Festival, e alí o convida para ingresar na banda que el e Kim Gordon estaban montando. Ranaldo acepta de imediato e coa entrada do batería Richard Edson, nace Sonic Youth. No verán de 1981, a banda comeza a participar en varios festivais no circuito alternativo local, contando coa teclista Ann DeMarinus. Ann non está moito tempo, e non chega a participar nas gravacións do primeiro traballo da banda, un EP autotitulado lanzado en 1982. O disco saíu pola discográfica de Glenn Branca, a Neutral Records, e é unha pequena mostra do que viría ser o son característico de Sonic Youth: algo bastante alternativo, con boas doses de experimentación e melodía. Definindo o seu son A principios de 1983, o batería Richard Edson deixa a banda para seguir a súa carreira de actor no cine, chegando incluso a participar nalgunhas produccións de éxito como Stranger Than Paradise (de Jim Jarmush), Do The Right Thing (de Spike Lee), Platoon (de Oliver Stone) e Good Morning Vietnam (de Barry Levinson). No seu lugar foi chamado Bob Bert, e é con esa formación coa cal Sonic Youth grava o seu primeiro LP, chamado Confusion is Sex, aínda en 1983. A banda continúa cun son bastante alternativo e libre de calquera rótulo específico, pero nótase unha influencia hardcore nos temas, con riffs e bases de guitarras máis pesadas e agresivas. Incluso, atopamos no disco unha versión dunha das bandas seminais do punk rock, os Stooges: "I Wanna be your Dog". E é así, agregando influencias do punk rock e do underground en xeral, aliadas ás experimentacións e sonoridades alternativas como Sonic Youth comeza a delinear o seu estilo bastante peculiar e creativo. As letras escritas por Moore e Gordon falan de morte, caos urbano, anarquía, relacións, preconceptos, etc. Aínda en 1983, despois de que Moore e Gordon casasen, a banda excursiona por Europa e alí, a través do selo alemán Zensor, lanzan o EP Kill Yr Idols. Buscando un contrato Durante 1984, mentres a banda continuaba a facer pequenos concertos, Moore esforzábase en atopar algún selo con mellor distribuición e maior alcance que aceptasse traballar con Sonic Youth. A banda estaba aos poucos gañando notoriedade e nese ano lanza pola Ecstatic Peace un cassete chamado Sonic Death: Sonic Youth Live, con cancións en directo. En 1985 Sonic Youth asina coa Blast First Records, un selo creado por Paul Smith, un dos donos da Doublevision Records. A esta última non lle gustaran moito as demos e os traballos de Sonic Youth e por iso non os contratou, pero Smith víu potencial na banda, e creou a Blast First para lanzar os discos do grupo. ]] O primeiro traballo polo novo selo sae aínda en 1985, é o disco Bad Moon Rising. A banda continuaba incorporando no seu son influencias de hardcore e punk rock, xunto coas xa características harmonías e arranxos non convencionais. Aínda así, a banda non soaba totalmente inaccesible e dirixida só para un público restrinxido, as estructuras musicais e melodías eran máis accesibles e elaboradas. O seu bo traballo nesa mestura de tendencias facía de Sonic Youth unha banda prometedora, non só no circuito alternativo, senón tamén con potencial de chegar a un público maior e menos específico. Bad Moon Rising tivo bastante éxito, e a banda acaba recibindo varias propostas de selos que querían ter á banda no seu plantel. Sonic Youth acaba asinando coa SST, a mesma que levaba a algunhas bandas xa consagradas do escenario alternativo como Husker Du, Minutemen ou Black Flag. O primeiro disco pola SST é lanzado en 1986 e chámase Evol, xa contando na súa formación con aquel que convetiríase no seu baterista definitivo, Steve Shelley. Nel, as influencias punk máis agresivas foron deixadas un pouco de lado, e a banda utilizou melodías e arranxos máis convencionais, pero sen deixar de lado as experimentacións e distorsións que xa eran a marca rexistrada de Sonic Youth. Para pechar o ano de 1986, a banda grava a banda sonora da película Made in USA. A madurez A maduración musical e o recoñecemento por parte dos medios continúa co disco Sister, lanzado en 1987. Sonic Youth vai gañando aos poucos o rótulo de grande nome do escenario underground estadounidense, e comeza a ter máis exposición nos medios. A revista Rolling Stone convértese nun dos grandes fans da banda, publicando reseñas bastante positivas dos seus álbumes. Pero Sonic Youth non se deixa levar por todo iso, e continúa coa mesma postura diante do éxito inesperado. Sen abandonar as sonoridades alternativas e experimentacións en xeral, a banda segue facendo concertos incendiarios polos Estados Unidos e en outros países, e en 1988 lanza o seu 5º álbum de estudio, o aclamado Daydream Nation. Para moitos é o mellor disco de Sonic Youth, onde a banda encontrou o equilíbrio perfecto entre o experimentalismo e a melodía, entre as distorsións de guitarra coas harmonías marcantes. Cancións como "Silver Rocket" e "Teenage Riot" fixeron que a banda fose finalmente recoñecida como unha das mellores do escenario alternativo estadounidense. Obviamente non era un éxito radiofónico e comercial estrondoso, pero dado o estilo e a postura da banda, o éxito era relativamente significativo. Xunto co EP Master Dick, o disco Daydream Nation foi lanzado pola Enigma Records. Aínda en 1988, Sonic Youth participa dun proxecto paralelo chamado Ciccone Youth (que conta co baixista Mike Watt, ex-Minutemen e Firehouse) e lanzan o disco The Whitey Album, unha especie de álbum conceptual-irónico sobre a cultura musical, que vai do Pop (versións de Madonna e Robert Plamer), á música contemporanea erudita (fan referencia á composición 4:22 de John Cage, a través do tema Silence), pasando polas influencias experimentais de Sonic Youth, que veñen do Krautrock alemán (Neu,Can). Os anos 90 En 1990, despois de cambiar de selo novamente (a nova casa era a DGC Records, propriedade de David Geffen), a banda lanza o disco Goo, que confirmaba o bo momento do grupo. O álbum, que a banda produxo con total liberdade (garantida polo propio David Geffen), tamen tivo bastante éxito e tivo unha gran distribuición ao redor do mundo, levando o nome de Sonic Youth a lugares que nunca antes tiñan escoitado falar da banda. Para a divulgación de Goo, a banda participa dunha xira ao lado de Neil Young, que estaba divulgando o seu último disco chamado Ragged Glory. Em outros concertos, Sonic Youth aproveitaba para axudar a bandas novas do underground estadounidense, como por exemplo, os aínda descoñecidos Mudhoney, Pavement e Nirvana (que sería contratado por David Geffen no ano seguinte, por indicación de Moore). A principios de 1992, a banda volta aos estudios para a gravación dun novo disco, desa vez contando coa axuda dun famoso produtor, Butch Vig. O resultado é Dirty, e con cancións como "Sugar Kane" e a politizada "Youth Against Fascim", Sonic Youth continúa o seu ascenso e cada vez é máis admirado, contando incluso coa exhibición exhaustiva dos seus clips na MTV. A identidade musical do grupo continúa nas mesmas, ou sexa, excelentes cancións con melodías creativas en perfecta convivencia coa experimentación. Sonic Youth volve a a traballar con Butch Vig no disco Experimental Jet Set, Trash and No Star, lanzado en 1994. O álbum chega a alcanzar a posición 34 na lista dos máis vendidos nos Estados Unidos, e a 10ª en Inglaterra. Pero o traballo non ten a mesma aceptación de Daydream Nation e Dirty, e logo desaparece das listas citadas, non chegando a ter o relativo éxito comercial dos últimos álbumes. No novo disco a banda abusa nas experimentacións e arranxos pouco convencionais, deixando un pouco de lado a fórmula equilibrada e de bastante éxito dos discos anteriores. Aínda en 1994, o grupo decide tomarse un descanso polo embarazo de Gordon e mentres esperaba o nacemento do seu primeiro fillo, Moore grava un disco en solitario que é lanzado en 1995 pola propia DGC, baixo o título de Psychic Hearts. De volta aos escenarios en 1995, a banda é a cabeza de cartel do festival alternativo Lollapalooza, e despois lanza un novo disco de estudio, Washing Machine. O disco recibe boas críticas por parte da prensa e ten máis éxito comercial que o seu antecesor. En 1997, Sonic Youth inaugura en Nova York un selo propio chamado Smells Like Records (ou SYR). Através dese selo, a banda atopa unha canle máis axeitada para lanzar discos unicamente experimentais e instrumentais, sen preocuparse pola aceptación deles por parte do público e dos medios, cousa que eles non podían facer na Geffen ou en calquera outro selo grande por motivos óbvios. Aínda en 1997, a banda comeza a producir un novo disco para a Geffen, que sae a finais de ano co título A Thousand Leaves. As guitarras de Moore e Lee e as voces de Gordon continúan sendo bastante creativos e espontaneos, e xunto a iso a banda volta a crear boas melodías e arranxos máis accesibles, facendo do disco un novo éxito comercial e consolidando máis aínda o estilo de Sonic Youth de facer rock alternativo. 2000s Na metade de 1999 o grupo volta aos estudios ao lado do produtor Jim O'Rourke para a gravación dun novo traballo lanzado pola Geffen. En febreiro de 2000 o disco está listo, sendo lanzado en maio baixo o título NYC Ghosts and Flowers. O disco tamén ten o equilibrio alcanzado pola banda en A Thousand Leaves, con boas melodías convivindo harmoniosamente con distorsións e experimentacións en xeral. Destaca tamén a arte gráfica do libreto, que ten fotos de Nova York sacadas por Lee Ranaldo, debuxos feitos por Kim Gordon e ilustracións do poeta beat William S. Burroughs. Parte do público e crítica consideraron o disco un pouco irregular, pero sen dúbida trátase dunha nova obra co selo da banda. Con Jim O'Rourke oficialmente integrado a banda, Sonic Youth lanza en 2002 Murray Street, que considerase a volta de Sonic Youth á sonoridade que consagrou a banda. O'Rourke, que se convertíu no terceiro guitarrista do grupo, e Thurston Moore admitiron en entrevistas que Murray Street reflicte influencias de rock máis clásico no son do grupo. O resultado son melodías máis convencionais en comparación coas do disco anterior o que lle reportou á banda os eloxios máis entusiastas da crítica dende Dirty, de 1992. O álbum posúe algúns trazos que fan lembrar a traxedia ocorrida en Nova York o día 11 de setembro de 2001, cos atentados terroristas que derrubaron o World Trade Center. A banda tivo que suspender a gravación do álbum debido este acontecemento, ocorrido a pouca distancia do seu estudio. En 2003, o grupo comeza a planexar o lanzamento de edicións especiais dos LPs dos seus catálogos. O primeiro en ser relanzado foi Dirty, que vem acompañado dun disco bonus de 16 temas. En 2004, a banda lanza Sonic Nurse, que pecha unha triloxía iniciada cos dous álbumes anteriores. O disco é ben recibido polos fans e pola crítica, funcionando case como unha continuación natural de Murray Street. Mentres tanto os relanzamentos de discos non paran, e despois da xira de divulgación de Sonic Nurse a banda volta aos estudio para retomar os traballos do seguinte álbum. Neste xa non contarían con Jim O'Rourke, que decidíu concentrarse noutras actividades. O novo disco lánzase en xuño de 2006 baixo o nome Rather Ripped. Desta vez a banda fai un álbum de cancións máis directas e melodiosas, obtendo unha moi boa recepción por parte da crítica e dos fans. No mesmo ano, son lanzadas versións especiais para os álbumes Psychic Hearts (disco en solitario de Thurstoon), The Whitey Album (do proxecto paralelo Ciccone Youth) e o EP de estrea da banda, de 1982. Category:Bandas de Estados Unidos